You're Beautiful
by Yaoi Prince Len
Summary: Len finds himself at Piko's door, depressed and in an emotional wreak. '"I love you." I mumbled. "I love you too, Len. Forever and always."' One-shot.


I was wondering the streets, the rain pounding on my neck. I had my head hanging low. The weather fit my mood. Gloomy, mad, depressed, and generally pissed off at everything. The other Vocaloids were a wreak ever since Master died._ I_ was a wreak ever since Master died. He was like a father to us. He was family. Even after most of us had gone our own ways, and he let us find our own apartments. And so many other things were going on... I had recently been diagnosed with depression, and this brought my emotions to a extreme. I just couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at my wrists and sighed. They were still bleeding. Lightning flashed and I flinched. This storm was getting worse by the second. I continued my walk to nowhere exactly.

A few minutes later, I found myself at Piko's door. How did I end up here? I thought to myself. I was determining whether I should knock on the door when Piko opened it up. I smiled a bit. I always loved seeing Piko...

"Len!" Piko exclaimed, "What are you doing out here! You're drenched! Get inside!" It was more of a demand than an option. Piko pulled me inside, closing the door and sealing the storm away.

"Hi, Pi-" Piko cut me off.  
"Why in the world were you out there? Let me get you a change of clothes."

Piko darted away into his room. "Don't pick something too extravagant, Piko." He enjoyed having me wear shota-like clothes, but I hated it.  
"I know, I know." He came out again with a yellow Tee and jeans. Piko had finally excepted that I refuse to wear the shota clothes he has. "Here, let me help you."  
"No, Piko..."  
"Len, it's perfectly fine. I'm just helping you get your clothes off."  
"No, it's not that!" He was going to see my wrists. He couldn't. I can't let him.  
"I don't see what your problem is, Len..." He yanked my drenched shirt over my head. "Oh, Len," he gasped "... What have you done?"

I looked away. I couldn't face Piko. I knew he would be upset over cutting myself. A single tear escaped my eyes. I looked down at my cuts. They were starting to heal, but they still looked fresh.

"Len? W-why would you do this?" I knew this was coming. He sounded hurt and upset. I didn't want him to be. I didn't want to hurt Piko.

But I did.

"Len... I..." he took my hands and examined my wrists. He looked up at me, sorrow clear in his eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?"  
"No... No Piko... I'm not." I shook my head and a few tear drops fell to the floor. I didn't realize I was crying so much.  
"Len, listen to me." he took my face in his hands. "You are beautiful, and I don't want you hurting yourself like this."  
"No. I'm not, Piko." I pushed him away.  
"Len, listen to me. You're-"  
"NO!" I shouted. "IM NOT, PIKO. I WILL NEVER BE!" I pushed him into the wall. "SHUT UP!"

Why did he have to use that word? I'm not. I'm ugly.

"Why, Len? Why do you think you're ugly?"  
I turned away from him, whipping at my eyes. "B-Because that's what people tell me, They call me an ugly fag..."  
"Len." He looked me directly in the eyes, so very close now. "Don't listen to them. Please. You don't realize, how much it hurts me, to see you like this..."  
"I-I'm sorry, Piko!" I grabbed him into a hug, holding on as if my life depended on it. "I'm so, so sorry."  
"Shh, its okay Len, it's alright." His lips gently pressed against mine, and I wrapped my arms around him. His kiss was soft and sweet, but then the passion began to grow.  
"Pi-Piko..." he pulled his shirt over his head, and I ran my fingers down his chest. This caused him to shiver. He was a bit more muscular than I thought him to be.

He took my wrists in his hands, and kissed every single scar. Then he made his way up my arm, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He got to my neck, and began biting and sucking, eliciting a moan from me. He paused and looked up at me, a smirk on his face.  
"Wha-what?" I asked, a blush growing across my face.  
His smile grew. "That moan was adorable." he stated it like it was a fact.  
"What?"  
He just smirked again, and continued on my neck. Piko picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the next room, and dropped me on the bed.  
"Piko..."  
He climbed on top of me, and smashed his lips against mine. I whimpered, and he used this opening to snake his tongue into my mouth. I clawed at his back, the pleasure building.  
"Ahh... Piko..."  
He rolled into me, and I let out a loud moan. His hands found their way to my waistband.  
"Piko... I can't."  
He paused. "You don't wanna have sex?"  
"No, it's just..."  
"I understand. Thats perfectly fine. Either way, I have you."  
"But-" he cut me off, kissing me again. He trailed his fingers down my back, and hooked my thigh around his leg. He rolled his hips, grinding us together, making us both moan.  
"Still not up for sex, Len?"  
"I... I don't..."  
"Len," Piko twirled my hair in his fingers. "You have to ask..."  
"But I..."  
"Oh, I guess I'll leave to to fix that problem, " He pointed down at my crotch. " By yourself. And let me tell you, it is a hard thing to do."  
"Fine!" I gave in. " Want you, Piko. I-I want more." I blushed even more than I already was.  
He chuckled. "Alright..."

Piko moved to the other side of his neck, licking and sucking.

"Piko." I tensed, my head thrown back.

He moved his hands to my chest, teasing the most sensitive areas. My back arched off the bed, and it only fueled Piko's passion even more. He rolled over, causing both of us to fall to the floor.

I was sitting with my back against the wall now.

"Ahh!" Piko yanked my pants down, caressing and clawing at my thighs.

But I wasn't going to let him have all the fun.

I snaked my hands down his jeans, causing him to shudder.

"Oh, Len! Don't tease me like that!" He jumped up, pulling me with him. He quickly shimmied his jeans off, and slammed me against the wall. He attacked my chest and neck with kisses and bites, leaving red marks behind.  
"Ahh! Piko!" he ground our hips together, but it was not enough for both of us. We wanted more of the other.

"Len!" Piko cried out in shock as I ripped his underwear off with ease. I clawed at Piko's hips, moans escaping his mouth. I, too, tore off my own boxers. Piko gasped.

"Oh... Len..."  
I gave him a questioning look. I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that, lust visible in his eyes.  
"Oh, you _are_ beautiful..."

He pounced on me then, pushing me back onto the bed, grinding our hips together more and more. We had so much of the other, but it never seemed like enough.

"God, Len..." Piko moaned, as the friction increased. His hands were tangled in my hair, and mine were feeling every inch of him.

I felt the buzzing, the tiny twinges and leaned into him, hooking my leg around his hip and gasped  
"Oh, OH! Oh my god, Piko, I'm-"  
"Me too." he choked.

We were both drenched in sweat, moving together. Then Piko rolled just right to make me scream.

"PIKO!"

"LEN!"

We collapsed onto each other, gasping for air and catching up. I looked into his eyes, so lustful, wanting, _beautiful_. I felt wanted, needed, all my worries gone. I curled up next to him. I fitted perfectly against him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I mumbled.  
"I love you too, Len. Forever and always."


End file.
